Getting What You Want
by LuvingLyfe
Summary: This is a Brucas, but it is not the same Brucas that is on the show. I'm taking a different twist on these characters, see what you think. If you like, tune in, if you don't, thanks for reading the first chpater anyway. Warning: All characters are differe
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** This story is going to be like a western, along the lines of cowboys, and ranch living. It'll still be set in Tree Hill, but the characters are not teenagers, they'll be adults. Tree Hill will be described totally differently. The only thing I'm using from the show is the characters names and general appearance. In this story Haley and Brooke are sisters, and Haley is married to Nathan, and they live on a ranch. Brooke is helping Haley out during her pregnancy, so she had to leave her job as a dancer in New York to come stay and help. Lucas is a neighboring rancher, who is close friends with Nathan. His character is kind of taken from his stint as the Lone Ranger on the WB's TV movie. And I got this idea from a book I was reading by Nora Roberts (one of my favorite authors). The book is entitled "With Open Arms". I pretty much borrowed her story line and incorporated my own take on it. Let me know what you think.

Tree Hill, NC

Triple C Ranch (Nathan and Haley's ranch)

The land surrounding the Triple C ranch was a magnificent paradox. Spreading plains and rolling hills coexisted with mountains and towering pines. From her position on the porch swing, Brooke Davis took in the astounding view in front of her. The endless fields of greens dominated the lush land, and the blue skies seemed to stretch on forever. It was late April, and Brooke wondered how much longer she would be able to enjoy the serenity of ranch. She dreamed of long walks and wild rides on one of Nathan and Haley's spirited mounts. With the hooves pounding thunderously against the earth, and her hair flying freely behind her! Unfortunately, none of that could happen yet, she had her sister to take care of, and a house to keep while she was ordered to stay in bed for the next month.

Brooke remembered when her brother-in-law, Nathan had called her in New York in a panic, letting her know that Haley was facing complications in her pregnancy and they needed help. He hadn't wanted her to leave her job and place, but Brooke didn't want to hear it. All that was important was that her sister needed her, and nothing could've stopped her from coming.

She and Haley had always been close, only being a year apart in age, they had depended on one another most of their lives. And even though Haley was now happily married with a wonderful husband, they still shared that internal bond that no one else could understand. The sound of the tea kettle going off in the kitchen pulled Brooke away from her thoughts and back to the matter at hand. She went to take the kettle off the stove, and poured it into two cups before bringing it into Haley.

"Here sweetie, I brought you some tea" she said as she entered the bedroom. Haley was propped up on her pillows and was reading one of her sappy romance novels. Brooke shook her head in disgust. "Aren't you getting a little tired of reading that trash?" she asked disgusted.

Haley looked up at her sister and smiled warmly "Hey, being bedridden doesn't give you a lot of options for extracurricular activity, so it was either this, or driving myself crazy staring at these four walls" she said as she put the book aside to take her cup of tea.

"I'll take your word for that Hales, but you're just going to have to get use to it, you've got at least another month left before the good Doctor looks you over again" Brooke took a seat on the chair next to the bed and grabbed the novel Haley had been reading. "Why do you read this stuff anyway? You already found your hero, or Prince Charming, or whatever it is that they have the guys be in this book"

"I guess I'm just a sucker for a good love story, speaking of which, what about yours?" Haley looked at her sister with a mixture of sadness and soft understanding. She knew Brooke was an independent person who didn't believe finding the love was one's sole purpose in life. She was a cynic of sorts, one might say. That was where she and Brooke differed most. Haley was a romantic at heart, and always enjoyed a good love story. Brooke on the other hand was more practical and systematic. She didn't allow herself to go off into fairy land dreaming of her Prince Charming. Traits that were both admiring and saddening at the same time!

"What about it? You know I don't have time for that, and plus, I don't believe in love. It's just a silly emotion that wreaks havoc on the person falling into it. I, for one, do not need that kind of distraction in my life" she told her sister whiling tossing the novel aside.

"Well, I do believe in love, and I'm not going to give up on you B. I know there's a heart yearning for love in there somewhere" Haley smiled while pointing at her chest where her heart would be. "You know, there is this incredibly hot guy that owns the neighboring ranch to us. Word is he's an eligible bachelor, and not a very bad catch. I hear girls are swarming all over him."

"Hmm, sounds like a bore to me. And if so many girls are after him, than let one of them have him. I want no part of it." Brooke stood up and looked sternly at her sister, cutting her off before she could say anymore "End of discussion Hales. I understand that because you're in love, you want everyone else to be too, but that's not realistic. Now, you need to get some rest, and I have to go start dinner." Haley, knowing when not to argue with her sister, conceded to her command and handed her the empty tea cup before snuggling into her pillows.

Brooke went to go towards the kitchen when she heard the sounds of horse hooves approaching and went out to the porch instead to see her brother-in-law riding up with another rider. She stepped out onto the stoop just when they reached it. She greeted Nathan with a smile as he dismounted of his horse with a concerned expression etched out on his features until he spotted her, and noticed the smile on her face.

"Is Hales all right?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"She's fine," Brooke reassured him. "She's just restless from being confined to the house, and missing her husband very much."

Nathan smiled warmly at that last statement "I guess I'll go see how my girls doing then, after I unsaddle the horse and put him away."

Brooke lifted her hand up to stroke the geldings mane "She needs you now Nate. Why don't you let one of your men do it, or I will, just go see her now."

"You don't..."

"That's alright boss," the other rider said cutting him off "I'll take care of stabling your horse, you go in and see your wife."

Nathan turned to his companion and flashed him a wide grin before heading into the house "Thanks man." He turned to Brooke before entering "You coming in?"

"No, I think I'll just hang her for a bit, you and Hales need some time alone."

"Thanks B." Nathan smiled his gratitude, and than went in search of his wife.

When she heard the screen door close behind Nathan, Brooke dropped herself onto the swing seat in the porch, and burrowed herself into the blankets that were provided there. She hadn't realized how exhausted she'd been until now. Taking care of the cooking and cleaning of the house on top of taking care of Haley had really begun to take its toll on her body. Just a couple of more weeks she thought as she allowed her tired body to finally succumb to sleep.

"Funny place to be falling asleep."

Brooke woke up with a jerk of her body, confused as to where she was for a second. She looked in the direction of the voice only to find herself staring into the most intense blue she had ever seen. The speaker had a lean chiseled face, his skin bronzed from the outdoors, but it was the eyes and their color that caught and held her attention. She could see a hint of gold locks peeking out from under his hat.

"Good evening ma'am" he touched the brim of his hat in respect, his eyes mocking her.

"Evening," she returned, struggling to straighten herself from the swing and trying to hide her embarrassment at being caught dozing.

"You could catch a cold sitting out her too long without a hat to protect your head. The wind's picking up out there, even though it's April and suppose to be spring, it's still a bit chilly." His speech was slow and thickly drawled. His weight was distributed evenly on both legs, hands in his pockets.

"I'm not the slightest bit cold," Brooke answered defiantly, hoping her teeth didn't choose that moment to start chattering. "I was just out getting some air while Nate and Hales spent some time alone."

"I can understand that, and besides, it's a fine evening for sitting out her and watching the sun set." He said, as he glanced out into the fading brilliance of the sun as it disappeared behind the horizon. He turned back to her with a slow and careless smile gracing his features, unable to resist his smile, Brooke's own lips curved in response.

"Well then," she said as she rose from her seat, amazed at how far she still had to look up to meet his eyes. "If you keep quiet about catching me dozing off, I'll make sure you get a piece of the apple pie I baked for dinner."

"Now, that's a tempting offer." He considered it with a stroke to his chin. "I'm partial to apple pie myself. Only one or two other things I'm more partial to than that." His eyes roamed over her in a thorough and intense study that caused her heart to pound with unaccustomed speed.

There was something about him she thought, something unique. A vitality that was at odds with his lazy drawl and careless smiles! She watched him push his hat farther on his head, revealing more of that shock of blonde hair. "You've got yourself a deal." He said, as he held out his hand to confirm the agreement, and she placed her small ones in his.

"Thanks." The word was whispered breathlessly, as she found herself shocked at the currents of electricity running up and down her arms from the contact with his hands. She pulled her hand abruptly out of his, wondering what it was about him that caused such a reaction from her. "I'm sorry about the comment I made earlier. About the work hands taking care of Nathan's horse." She spoke in a rush, to conceal a reaction she couldn't understand.

"There's no need to apologize," he assured her and the new soft texture in his tone both warmed and unnerved her. "We're all really fond of Haley."

"Yeah, well, I..." she stammered, suddenly needing to put safe distance between herself and this slow-talking man. "I'd better head back inside. Nathan must be starving by now." She looked past him and spotted his horse still saddled and waiting patiently outside. "You didn't stable your horse. Aren't you done for the day?"

"Oh, yes ma'am, I'm done for the day." There was a hint of laughter in his voice now as he looked at her. Brooke failed to hear it since she was busy studying the horse waiting outside.

It was a magnificent Arabian chestnut, dark and gleaming. It had to be at least sixteen hands with classic lines and a fully flowing mane. It stood tall and proud, waiting for its master. Brooke knew horses, and she recognized an Arabian stallion anywhere "That's an Arabian." She spoke out loud.

"Yes it is ma'am," he agreed easily, entirely too easily she thought. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

"No regular ranch hand can afford a horse of that magnitude that had to be worth at least six months pay." She stared at him, only to see him return her look with a bland poker face. "Who are you?"

"Lucas Scott, ma'am." The slow grin appeared again, widening, deepening, and then settling as he lifted the brim of his hat at the introduction. "Pleased to meet you."

The neighboring rancher who had all the woman flocking to him, Brooke's mind flashed with what Haley told her. Anger darkened her eyes.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I just did." He pointed out.

"You know what I mean; you had me thinking you were one of Nathan's men."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

"Will you stop saying that!" she commanded. "That wasn't very nice, tricking me like that. All you had to do was tell me who you were from the beginning and I could've taken care of Nathan's horse myself."

"It was no big deal, I didn't mind doing it for Nathan." His expression became annoyingly agreeable.

"Well, Mr. Scott, I see you've had a fine laugh at my expense. I'm glad I could be the butt of your joke. I hope you enjoyed it." she stated coldly.

"Yes ma'am." His grin widened some more. "I sure did."

"I thought I told you to stop..." She stopped herself from going on any further, biting her lip in frustration. "Oh, just forget it." Tossing her head to the side, she took a couple of steps toward the house, than turned back to look at him crossly. "I've noticed your accent has modified quite a bit, Mr. Scott."

He just stood there not replying, but continued to stand negligently against the door post, his hands still in his pockets, his face darkened by the late-afternoon shadows. Brooke spun around and stomped into the house. "Hey," she heard him call out, and turned toward him before she could stop herself. "Do I still get that pie?"

Her only answer to him was a glare. His laughter, deep and rich, followed her into the house.

The sound of the slamming door reverberated throughout the house as Brooke struggled out of her jacket, and stomped into the living room to find Haley and Nathan sitting there. Haley, seeing the look on her sister's face, slipped further down her pillows and blankets and hid her face behind her novel. Nathan, however, didn't recognize the storm warning in Brooke's eyes and flushed cheeks. He greeted her with a smile.

"Where's Luke?" he asked her as his gaze slipped past her to see where his friend was. "Don't tell me he left without at least grabbing a cup of coffee."

"He can go straight to hell without his coffee." Brooke sneered.

"Well than, I guess he wanted to get back home before it was dark." Nathan surmised. His nod was sober, but his eyes were shining with merriment.

"Don't play innocent with me, Nathan Scott." Brooke advanced on him. "That was one rotten trick, letting me think he was a help hand, and..." A giggle escaped from behind the novel. "I'm glad you find it amusing that your sister has been made a fool of."

"Oh B, I'm sorry." Sighing warily, Haley lowered her book. "I just find it hard to believe that you mistook Lucas for a ranch hand." She burst out laughing, and Brooke was torn between pleasure at seeing her sister laughing again and irritation at being the subject of the joke.

"Well, seriously, what makes him so special?" Brooke demanded. "He dresses like every other guy on this ranch." But as she thought about it, there was something different about him. Something that definitely set him apart from the other guys, she just wasn't sure what it was. "The nerve of the man." She turned to Nathan again. "Calling you boss like that, and ma'aming me in that exaggerated drawl of his. Who does he think he is?"

"I just think he was being polite, that's all," Nathan suggested innocently. His smile though, was amiable and pure. Brooke sent him one of her most deadly glare.

"Men." She exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. "You're all alike, and you all stick together." She said in disgust as she marched out of the living room.

Because Brooke kept herself pretty busy cleaning, cooking and taking care of Haley, time at the ranch past by quickly for her. Once in a while she was able to take a little walk around the ranch, enjoying its beauty. Although she never got to go too far, just in case her sister needed her. It had been a few days since her unpleasant running in with Lucas Scott, and Brooke was finally over their encounter. She was in the kitchen washing dishes when Nathan walked in.

"Hey Nate, what are you doing home so early?" she turned toward her brother-in-law only to see that he was not alone. Purposefully she ignored him.

"I wasn't too far out," Nathan explained as he took off his hat and jacket and placed it on the hook that was on the door. "Luke was giving me a hand with the broken fences along the borders of the ranch, and I felt it only right for me to offer him lunch."

"Hope I'm not imposing ma'am." Lucas said, as a slow smile spread across his face.

"No imposition Mr. Scott, but I hope you'll settle for potluck, since it's the only thing I've had time to make."

"One of my favorites," he paused, giving her a cheeky wink "next to apple pies."

Brooke sent him a withering glance and turned away to warm the stew.

"I'll just go tell Haley I'm home," Nathan announced to nobody in general, and strode away. Brooke did her best to ignore Lucas' disturbing presence. She quickly set to stirring the stew.

"Smells good." Lucas mover over to the stove and lounged against it. Brooke went to the cupboards to retrieve some bowls.

When she turned back to place them on the kitchen table, she noticed that he had shed his outdoor clothing. The slim-fitting jeans he wore rode snug and low on his narrow hips. His flannel shirt fit snugly over his broad shoulders and hard chest. The dancer in her quickly responded to the firm, well-proportioned body; there was not an ounce of spare flesh on him.

"Don't talk too much do you?" His drawl was there again, the exaggerated twang a reminder of their last encounter. Brooke turned her head, prepared to freeze him with her eyes only to find he was less than a few inches away from her. For a moment, her mind could not function for the closeness of him.

"I really have nothing to say to you, Mr. Scott." She struggled to keep her voice cold and detached, but could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"Well, now, we'll have to see if we can change that." He spoke with easy confidence as he straightened to his full height. "We're not much on formalities around her. Just call me Luke." Though his words were spoken with his lazy delivery, there was an undertone of command. Brooke's chin rose in defense.

"Maybe I prefer to keep it formal between us, _Mr._ Scott." She said with emphasis on his name.

His lips curved into one of his careless smiles, but in his eyes she noticed something different. Power she recognized, she wondered how she had missed its presence the first time.

"I don't think there's much of a chance for that." He paused and tugged at a loose lock of his hair before adding with infuriating emphasis. "Ma'am."

Brooke was saved from formulating a response when Nathan walked back into the room.

"I'm going to have my lunch with Haley, do you mind keeping Luke company?" Nathan asked, unaware of the tension emanating from Brooke.

Brooke swore silently, last thing she wanted to do was keep the company of Lucas Scott. "Of course," she answered with an impersonal smile.

Within a short time, Brooke found herself sitting across the man she wanted to avoid most.

"You've got a great talent with dumplings B." Her brows went up involuntarily at his use of her nickname, but she kept her tone even.

"Thank you Mr. Scott. It's just one of my many talents."

"I'm sure it is," he agreed with an inclination of his head.

"You haven't changed much from the girl in the picture in Haley's parlor." He stated to Brooke's astonishment.

"You were about fifteen," he continued. "A bit skinnier, but your hair is the same, not quite willing to stay in a bun." Brooke's astonishment turned into a frown at the work "skinnier." She remembered the photo clearly.

"You'd just finished doing your performance of Swan Lake." She had been fifteen when that picture was snapped by her mom. They had just finished production in the show and Brooke had dance the lead.

"Haley's just as proud of you as you are worried about her." Brooke said nothing, only stared at his handsome features. His brows raised slightly, a movement that would have gone unnoticed had she not been staring intently at him. Confused, Brooke struggled to bring her thoughts back to order.

"I'd forgotten about that picture, it was so long ago." Brooke, wanting to get away from the direction of the conversation got up to get coffee. "Would you like some coffee?" she may not like him, but she had to at least be polite.

"Yes ma'am, black." Brooke didn't even have to turn around to see the slow grin creasing his face again, she knew it was there. She set the cup down on the table with a bang. Before she had a chance to grab her own cup, her hand was captured in a firm grip. There was nothing soft about his hands, it was hard and masculine.

Completely outmatched in strength and size, Brooke didn't even bother to struggle. She realized underneath his lazy demeanor was an underlying strength. So she allowed her hand to stay captured in his but shot him a resentful glare. "What do you want" she asked, annoyed at the husky note that came over her voice.

His eyes left hers to travel slowly down her face, only to linger at her mouth. Taking his time, he slowly moved back to her eyes.

"You seem a little jumpy." He stated sardonically, as if the heat from the touch had no effect on him whatsoever, though she herself felt like she was suffocating.

Brooke, feeling a desperate urgency to shake off contact, started tugging at her hand.

"Your eyes are fabulous when you're angry, you know that B?" His tone was conversational. "Temper definitely agrees with you. You grow beautiful with it." He laughed as he pulled her closer to him.

"You're insufferable," she said, still struggling to free her hand from his grasp.

"For telling you you're beautiful? I was just stating the obvious. I'm sure it's been mentioned to you before."

"You men are all the same." She ceased her struggle long enough to aim a lethal glare at him. "Just because you're bigger and stronger, you think you have the right to grab and grope whomever you please."

"I don't grope Brooke." His softly drawled. For an instance, the cocky man vanished, and she glimpsed the shrewd and lethal man beneath. Here was a man who not only expected to have his way, but would. "And the next time I grab you, it won't only be to hold your hand." Releasing her, he leaned back in his chair. "Consider yourself warned."

**A/N:** Okay, just some clarifications. Nathan and Lucas has the same last name, but they are in no way related in this story. Scott happens to be a common name. Any questions please let me know. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews. For those who hated the repetitive "ma'am's" I'll stop now. Or at least, I won't use it as much. Sorry about that. I was just doing it for effect purposes. Thanks for reading, I love getting all the reviews. Keeps me motivated!

Brooke had just walked back into the house from taking a nice long walk around the ranch. When she entered the house she spotted Nathan and Haley snuggling on the couch, and after shedding off her outer wear she walked over to join them.

"Wow B, you sure were out a long time. You must be frozen by now." Haley looked thoughtfully at her sister. It was good to see some color in her cheeks. She had been feeling badly about being the reason why Brooke hadn't been able to wander too far away from the house.

"No not at all. I loved it out there Hales. The open spaces, the clean crisp air! It's so much better than the polluted air of New York!" Brooke went to take the empty couch across from Haley and Nathan.

"You haven't had much of a chance to see everything since you've got here B," Nathan observed. "You've been with us, how long now, a month? And you've barely gone more than a quarter of a mile away from the ranch."

"Don't worry about me Nate, I'll have plenty of time to do so later. I'm going to be here through the summer after all."

"I know, but nonetheless, we're not going to have you tied down to the house for the next month. Tomorrow is your official first day off." Nathan announced, and sat back against the cushions, quite pleased with himself at coming up with the idea. "Even the most devoted of people are entitled to have some time to themselves."

"Don't be ridiculous guys. You make it seem as though I've been slaving after you from dusk till dawn or something."

"Brooke, we know how hard you've been working," Haley said softly, glancing up at Nathan before returning her attention back to her sister. "And I know you! Better than you know yourself sometime. The lack of activity is getting to you. And before you say anything, cooking and cleaning is not an activity. It's a chore!" She said before her sister could object again. "So, with that being said, tomorrow's Sunday, and my husband and I are going to have a nice quiet day to ourselves. And you missy, can have your pick of any of the horses in the barn and take off into the wild outdoors."

Brooke jumped up to her feet, unable to contain her excitement. "Do you mean it?" Her face flushing with pleasure at the idea!

"Yeah B, we mean it." Nathan said affectionately.

"Can I have the golden stallion? The one with the white going down the front of his face? She had been eying that horse since she got to the ranch.

"Already done and taken care of. You know your horses Brooke. Bronze's a good mount, I know you can handle him." Nathan chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh I know I can. Don't worry, I will take very good care of him." Brooke ran towards Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks Nate. You are absolutely the greatest brother-in-law I've ever had."

"That's because I'm the only brother-in-law you have squirt. I think she likes the idea Hales, she can hardly contain herself." Nathan commented as he met his wife's eyes over Brooke's head.

"And here I thought I was doing a darn good job of hiding my excitement." Brooke gave Nate a smacking kiss on his cheeks.

"I'm glad you're excited B, you deserve this. Be ready to start out at about nine," Nathan patted Brooke's slim shoulders. "Lucas'll be here by then."

"Lucas?" Brooke repeated. Her smile frozen in place.

"Yeah, he'll be riding out with you tomorrow. And besides, he was the one that suggested the idea to get you out of the house." Nathan sighed and scratched his dark head, appearing a little sheepish. "I'm ashamed I didn't think of it first."

"But I don't want to bother him. I can go by myself. I'm sure he's got things to do and take care of, he needn't worry about keeping me company." Brooke rambled.

"Nonsense Brooke like Nate said Luke was the one that suggested it, so stop worrying you're little head about it. Case closed." Haley reassured her sister. But she couldn't help but laugh at the deer caught in headlights look that her sister had on her face. "Don't worry I'm sure Luke doesn't bite."

"It's not his bite I'm worried about." Brooke mumbled under her breath so that no one heard her. She couldn't help but remember his parting comment to her the day before. _The next time I grab you it won't be to hold your hands_ he had said. Still, unable to deny Nathan and Haley their day of privacy, she couldn't say no. "I guess you're right Hales. Okay than, I'll be ready by nine tomorrow." She went to give her sister a hug and a kiss goodnight. "I guess I should call it a day than, thanks again you guys."

"You think those two will be okay alone Nate?" Haley asked as she watched her sisters retreating back.

Nathan walked over to rejoin his wife on the couch, and pulled her back into their cuddle. "They'll be fine Hales. I've known Luke all my life. He's a good guy." He reassured her.

Sunday dawned with a clear and cold sky. The sun offered a thin light and little warmth. To her annoyance, Brooke had overslept. She hurriedly showered and dressed, than proceeded to run downstairs to the kitchen hoping Lucas wasn't there yet. She rounded the corner to the kitchen but came to an abrupt halt when she spotted him already seated at the table looking every bit as attractive as she remembered.

"You're here," she greeted sourly. But he just returned her greeting with his signature slow smile.

"Yeah, I'm here. Good morning to you too."

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. Good morning!" she said with pretend politeness.

He remained silent as he watched her get her morning fix of coffee.

"I'm sorry!" she said popping a toast into the oven, as she turned around and offered him a peace offering smile. "I overslept. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No worries. I've got all day!" he leaned back in his chair lazily for emphasis.

"Have you eaten?" she pulled the toast that popped out of the oven.

"Yeah, thanks," he got up from his seat to pour himself another cup of coffee. "And don't worry about breakfast for Nathan and Hales. He was already preparing their food when I got here. They're having it in their room."

"Oh, okay." Brooke went to put the rest of the bread away. "You ready to head out than?" she turned to him raising her eyebrows in question.

"Let's go!" Lucas walked over to the door and grabbed her jacket before she could, and held it out for her to put her arms in. Brooke, mumbling under her breath, went to put her arms into her jacket, when she felt his hand touch her shoulders causing them to stiffen. Her pulses responded immediately to his touch. As if he knew what her body was feeling he proceeded to turn her around and started up buttoning her coat for her. Taking his time with each individual button. She tried to jerk back but his hold on the front of her coat prevented a clean escape.

"You sure are a pretty thing," he drawled, completing the last button while his eyes stared directly into hers. "Can't have you catching a cold now can we?"

"Thanks." Brooke grumbled.

"Anytime B." He said flashing her a grin. God he looked sexy when he grinned like that, she thought.

They walked out of the house to where the horses were waiting for them and Brooke's excitement came rushing back. She swung her legs over the saddle and sat atop her horse while waiting for Lucas to do the same. Once he was seated on his horse, they set their pace into a slow trot into the open space. As the neat clusters of ranch buildings was left behind, the rushing air filled Brooke's lungs and added color into her cheeks. She had forgotten how liberating riding could be.

They rode in silence for a quarter of an hour. Lucas allowed her to enjoy the movement and beauty of the land. The rolling plains and the hills and mountains in the distance created a beautiful back drop of scenery. Brooke caught a movement darting across the open field and asked Lucas what it was.

"Antelope," he answered, narrowing his eyes against the glare of the sun.

"Wow!" Brooke pulled her horse to a halt and watched the animal's graceful progress until it disappeared out of view. "It must be wonderful to run like that, graceful and free." She turned her unguarded face to the man beside her to find him regarding her intently. His eyes held an expression she'd never seen before. It caused a rippling sensation to go down her spine, like warm fingers on cold skin. Suddenly his expression changed, and his lips moved to form a smile.

"Like all things in this world, someday you'll get caught. Just like that antelope." He pointed to a large bare-skinned tree limb about a quarter of a mile ahead of them. "Race you there?" he challenged.

Brooke's eyes lit with excitement. She turned to him and cocked an eyebrow "Any chance I'll get a handicap?"

Lucas returned her look and smirked "With that determined look on your face I'd say you don't need one."

"So no head start?"

"Nope!"

Brooke pretended to pout for a minute, than grinned. "All right Lucas Scott, you're on. I'm going to give you a run for your money."

"Just say the word!" He pulled the brim of his hat low over his forehead.

"Now!" she yelled.

Brooke drove her heels to the side of her horse saddle and it bolted into the distance. The morning air vibrated with the thundering of hooves, and the wind was whipping through her hair. She gave herself completely to the race. She turned to look over her shoulder to see that Lucas was only a gallop behind her, and the distance between them was closing. She reached the finish line just slightly ahead of him and reined in, filling the air with her laughter.

"My God, that was amazing. Absolutely exhilarating!"

"Any time you want to give up dancing B, you've definitely got a job working for me. I can use a rider like you."

"I'll have to keep that in mind, even though it's obvious you let me win."

"Let you win? Whatever gave you that idea?" He leaned his arm on the horn of his saddle and watched her thoughtfully.

"I'm not stupid Scott." She grinned at him good naturedly. "I couldn't beat that Arabian of yours in a million years. You, probably," she added with a touch of arrogance, "but not that horse."

"Think you've got it all figured out don't you?" he returned, answering her grin.

"Right on the nose," she agreed. "And," she continued, brushing her long chestnut hair over her shoulders, "I'm not a weak female who needs to be placated. I'm always up for a challenge with a good competitor. The only difference is I know how to lose," she grinned and quirked an eye brow, "but I also know how to win."

"Point taken." He reached to tilt his head further back on his head so that he was staring directly into her eyes. "From now on B, I'll be sure not to hold myself back, and beat you fair and square." He told her cockily. "But I have to tell you, I know how to win too," he spoke softly causing her heart to skip a beat when she realized what he meant.

"I'm sure you do!" she muttered under her breath, quietly enough so he wouldn't hear her.

The next hour or so was spent roaming the vast land surrounding the ranch. At Brooke's request, Lucas started identifying her surroundings for her. At one point Lucas spotted an eagle as it took flight into the sky. Brooke was amazed at the power and beauty of the creature. Its powerful wings spread wide and gracefully as it cut cleanly through the air.

"I hope you're getting some fun out of this trip, some compensation for taking care of your sister," Lucas said pulling Brooke's attention away from the sky and back to him as they slowed down to a stop.

"I'm here because I want to be here. I don't need compensation to make me stay. She's my sister, and they're my family, that's all there is to it." Brooke told him plainly.

"I know that, but she has Nathan to take care of her too. She doesn't need you to baby her the way you do. And besides, she's a grown woman." Lucas reminded her.

"I'm not trying to take Nathan's place," exaggerated at how the conversation was going, she turned to look back out at the open field, "But you tell me, how is he suppose to take care of his wife, the ranch, and everything else around here at the same time?" she turned to glare at him. "What do you expect me to do, stay in New York while my sister needs me?"

"No Brooke." His eyes met hers with quiet patience that was more disturbing than any angry words he could've said to her. "What you're doing is very kind and unselfish. Nobody is saying otherwise."

Brooke was now confused at what he was saying. First it seemed like he was judging her and now he was complimenting her on her loyalty to her sister. He always seemed to do this to her, leave her wondering what he was going to say or do next. "Thanks, I think!"

"Your loyalty to your sister is an admirable trait Brooke." He said and gave her a long level look as he continued. "But just a word of advice? Don't become so involved in helping your sister and the life of the ranch that you forget who Brooke Davis is. Don't let her forget that she just might have the right to her own life too."

Brooke drew herself up to her full height atop her horse. "I hardly need your advice on how to live or run my life. If you haven't noticed, I've been managing just fine."

His face creased in a lazy smile, infuriating her even more. "I'm sure you have."

They turned and set their horse into a trot again. Brooke allowed Lucas to lead the way. She was still fuming on the inside. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to suggest how she should be leading her life. Riding silently atop Bronze, she proceeded to give him the silent treatment. Until she saw Lucas pull his horse to a halt.

"Welcome to the Double S Brooke."

Lucas drew her eyes with an uncharacteristic tone. She turned to see him smile and touch the brim of his hat.

"Thank you Mr. Scott. I can honestly say your ranch is spectacular. But, what are we doing here?" she asked him curiously.

"Well..." Lucas shifted in his saddle to face her directly. "I don't know about you, but after being on a horse for nearly 3 hours I've built up a mighty big appetite. I figured we could stop here for a bite to eat."

"Three hours?" Brooke repeated. "Has it really been that long?"

The angles of his face moved slowly with his grin and she found herself once more intrigued by the way his face transformed each time he smiled. There was just something so extremely sexy about seeing those lips stretching upwards as it revealed his perfectly white teeth.

"I'll take that to mean you didn't totally hate being in my company." He said softly with a slight drawl to his tone.

She answered him with a toss of her head. "I hate to break it to you Lucas, but the credit goes to North Carolina, not you." She told him pointedly.

"Close enough for now." Reaching over, he plopped his hat over Brooke's head and turned to urge his mount into a canter on it's descent to the house.

Brooke stared after him in exasperation, watching the confidence in which he rode his Arabian. They seemed to move like one form instead of man and animal. Scowling, she pressed her heels to the gelding's side and raced forward to join him.

Lucas waited for her to join him in front of the house. Even with his hat on she still looked extremely beautiful. Her hair flying behind her head as she clutched the reins with one hand and the other holding the hat in place! As she approached him he went towards her to help her dismount.

Lucas gripped her waist as she made her descent, holding her off the ground a moment as if she didn't weigh a thing. As her boots touched the ground, he turned her around and drew her against his hard chest. She tilted her head back to inform him that it wasn't necessary to assist her, but the only thing she saw was a brief blur of his face before his lips captured hers.

Her mind whirled with the touch and scent of him. She felt like she was falling into a deep well and her heart began to beat a mad temp against her ribs. Caught by the surprise of his kiss, she clutched his jacket in defense. The kiss was brief, lasting less than a minute, but to her it felt like forever. She knew his mouth was warm and sure on hers, and when he quickly snuck his tongue into her mouth for a taste, her senses went wild.

The loss of control frightened her causing her to stiffen and struggle against his grasp. He released her immediately, staring down at her clouded hazel eyes with a satisfied smile. But than her smile turned for satisfied to terror to fury.

"How dare you?"

"Just testing." His answer was complacent, as though the kiss had been no more than that, a test.

"Testing?" she repeated, running an agitated hand through her hair. "Testing what?"

"I've been wondering what it would be like to taste those lips of yours since I've met you." Grinning, he gave her a friendly pat on her check. "I think you've got some things you've still got to learn."

"Some things I've still got to learn? Why you conceited, high handed-"her mind searched for something appropriately derogatory to say back to him, but couldn't think of anything so she settled for "-man. If I didn't' consider that kiss to be the most unpleasant one ever you'd be lying in a ditch right about now."

He surveyed her as she trembled with a mixture of fury and wounded pride. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know Brooke, I almost believe you could do that."

"You bet your ass I can," she confirmed with an arrogant toss of her head. "And the next time you try to pull a move like that..." she couldn't even finish her sentence, unable to continue. And he didn't help her any when he started laughing at her mid threat.

"I hate you!" Brooke glared at him, her loathing of him seen clearly in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry guys for the lack of update, I had a bit of a writers block for this story. Well anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

They spoke very little on their journey back to Nathan and Haley's ranch. Brooke pretended to be deeply engrossed in her surroundings. It had been an unusual day, Brooke concluded. Lucas had annoyed her, charmed her, angered her and delighted her, all in a handful of hours. His kiss had aroused excitement and a deeper feeling she couldn't explain. She slid a sidelong glance at his lean, tanned features.

He was undeniably attractive, she admitted, pulling her eyes away from him before he could catch her staring. There was a powerful aura of virility about him that was totally male. Perhaps it would be wise to avoid his company she thought. Brooke was someone who liked being in control, and she had been nothing but a bundle of nerves around him. Plus, she thought, he was the type of man who would never allow anyone else to call the shots but himself. She would keep her distance and let him use his charms over the other women who were undoubtedly thirsting for his attention.

When they reached the ranch, she dismounted and handed the reigns to a waiting cowboy. "I had a wonderful time, Lucas." Brooke's smile was faultless in its social politeness as he walked her toward the ranch house. "I appreciate your time and hospitality."

Lucas' mouth lifted at one corner. "It was my pleasure, ma'am."

If there was mockery in his tone, Brooke chose to ignore it. Reaching the back door, she turned to smile at him again as he stood, tall and lean, beside his gleaming chestnut.

"Would you like some coffee before you go?" she invited, determined to be polite.

"No, thanks, Brooke." He continued to watch her, his eyes shaded by the brim of his hat. "I'd best be on my way."

"Well." She breathed a small sigh of relief when her hand touched the doorknob and safety was in easy reach. "Thanks again."

"Sure." He nodded briefly and turned to his horse, paused and turned back to look at her with a penetrating intensity that turned her legs to water. When he spoke, it was soft and final. "I mean to have you, you know."

"D-Do you?" Her voice was a shaky whisper, unlike the coolly flippant tone she would have wished for.

"Yes, ma'am." He vaulted onto the chestnut's back and pushed the Stetson back on his head so that she had a disturbingly clear view of his eyes. "I do," he confirmed, turning his mount and galloping away.

Over the next few days, Brooke told herself that her reaction to Lucas' kiss had been merely a passing physical attraction. She was a woman after all, what did she have to feel guilty about?

Lucas Scott was a very attractive man. Too attractive, she added to herself. And he knew too much about charming women. The fact that Lucas was abrasive, smug and irritating had nothing to do with the way she had acted. It had just been a passing fancy. And would never happen again. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her. Especially not after his comment about her skills in the kissing department. Although he had only been joking, Brooke wasn't one to taken comments like that lightly.

Finally Haley was allowed up from the confinement of her bed. Brooke decided it was safe to leave her sister for a few hours. With a light heart, she saddled up her horse and set off the ranch with a brisk canter.

It had been an hour into her ride when Brooke noticed that snow flakes were falling. She stopped and watched their progress in fascination. The snow fell slowly. Lifting her face, she let it caress her checks and closed her lids. The air was moist, coming to life around her, and she stirred herself out of her dream. She knew that New England weather was unpredictable, but seeing the snow fall reminded her why she loved living in the east coast so much. It's unpredictability! Patting her horse on its neck, she turned it around and headed back toward the ranch.

They rode slowly. Brooke was enchanted with the fairyland that was forming around her. The ground was being cloaked pretty quickly with snow. Though the scenery was breathtaking, Brooke began to feel uncomfortably alone.

She broke her horse into a canter. The sound of his hooves was soft and muffled. The quiet surrounding her was unearthly, almost as though the world had ceased to breathe. She shivered, suddenly cold in the warm confines of her jacket. To her annoyance, she saw that in her preoccupation with the landscape she had taken a wrong turn, and she began to backtrack, berating herself for her carelessness.

The snow increased, plunging down from a sky she could no longer see. She cursed herself for having come so far, fighting down a sudden surge of panic. "Don't be silly, Brooke," she spoke aloud, wanting the reassurance of her own voice. "A little snow won't hurt you."

The cold became more intense, piercing the layers of her skin. Brooke tried to concentrate on steaming coffee and a blazing fire as she looked around for a familiar landmark. Nothing was the same as it had been. She clamped her lips tight to still the chattering of her teeth, telling herself that it was impossible that she could be lost. But it was a lie. She was definitely lost and scared out of her mind.

The snow fell thickly, a blinding white wall blocking her vision. It was so cold, she thought as she began to shiver convulsively, so unbelievably cold. The snow had soaked through the wool of her slacks and slipped mercilessly down the neck of her coat. She hunched her shoulders against the driving wind. Snow was everywhere, blocking her in and seeping into her clothing, numbing her body.

As horse and rider plodded on, the snow continued to pile on their backs, weighing Brooke down until she slumped onto the gelding's mane and clung to him. Staring down at the gelding's front hoof, she began to count each drudging step the horse took as he continued his slow progress through the blinding storm.

If I close my eyes, she thought dimly, I won't see all that white and I can sleep. Oh, how I want to sleep...

Brooke didn't know whether she was hallucinating or dreaming but all of a sudden the snow was talking to her. It was calling her name, she thought deliriously. Even in her semi-unconscious state, the snow sounded a whole lot like Lucas' voice. Helplessly, she began to giggle.

"Brooke!" The snow shouted at her. "Open your eyes. Stop that insane laughing and open you eyes!"

Wearily, she forced herself to obey the command. Dimly she saw the blur of Lucas' features through the flurries of snow. "You would be the last thing I see before I die." With a moan, she closed her eyes again and sought silence.

"Tell Nate we've found her," Lucas shouted against the howl of the wind. "I'm taking her back to my ranch."

_**A/N: Hey guys, I know there's not a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway, and if not, that's okay. But I promise the next chapter will be packed with Brooke and Lucas interaction, and maybe something more. Read on to find out. As always, reviews and ideas are always appreciated. Good or bad ones, it doesn't matter. You're the readers and I want to write what you will read. Thanks! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke could feel the darkness surrounding her and she gave herself over to it. She could feel herself falling further and further into a darkness that had no ending. As she burrowed herself deeper into it, she could feel consciousness itching its way at her, trying to pull her back to the surface.

Disoriented, she awoke to a dimly lit room. The snow that pooled around her was not snow at all, but a bed with a thick, warm comforter. She allowed her heavy lids to fall close once again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The lids opened a slant, and Brooke saw Lucas standing in the doorway, a mug in hand.

"Hi."

She watched as his mouth thinned as he advanced toward the bed to tower high above her. Something in his eyes told her that he was a tad angry. She stared at him with lazy fascination.

"What the hell were you doing out in the middle of a blizzard? I've seen people do some dumb things, but yours beat them all."

Brooke placed a hand tenderly to her aching head, wishing he would stop all the yelling he was doing, but lacked the energy to tell him so. "Where am I?" Was all she could get out.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Lucas handed her a hot cup of tea, and helped her hold it up to her lips. "Drink this first, then we can talk."

Brooke took a hesitant sip of the hot liquor, only to choke on its content. "What is in there?" She asked between coughs.

"A shot of brandy, here, you have to drink some more, it'll help warm your insides faster than regular coffee or tea." With that, he put the cup back to her lips.

Brooke took another sip of the foul tasting content, and could feel the warmth seep its way down her throat and settling in her belly.

"Now, to answer your question, you're at my ranch." Lucas set the empty cup aside, satisfied that she had emptied its contents.

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say? Oh?" He started yelling again. He grabbed her shoulders in his hands and shook her. "What were you doing out there?"

"I don't know. It seems so long ago now." Brooke frowned in concentration, closing her eyes with great effort trying to recall the events of the previous day. "It wasn't snowing when I left the ranch." She offered weakly.

"Wasn't snowing?" Lucas repeated incredulously. "Brooke, didn't you look at the sky? Where was your head?"

"You don't have to insult me," she retorted with a small flash of spirit.

"Insult you? Are you crazy? Do you realize what almost happened to you out there?" His hands retreated to his pockets, as though he could barely prevent himself from reaching out and shaking some sense into her. "Out there, in the middle of a storm, half-frozen and hopelessly lost. It was a miracle we found you in all that snow. A little longer, and you would've been buried in it, and no one would've been able to see you. Nathan was going crazy with worry when he finally got through to me to tell me you were missing."

"Haley? Does Haley know?" Brooke asked him, worried she had caused her sister to worry about her in the condition she was in.

"Knows nothing." He whirled around to face her again. "She was asleep when Nathan discovered you were gone. It never occurred to her that you would go out in the middle of a brewing storm." He informed her harshly.

The memory of the snow and the terror of being lost washed over her, and she began to shake. "I'm sorry," she managed through the tears that were threatening to fall.

With a muttered curse under his breath, Lucas made his way to her side as he took her into his arms. "Brooke," he murmured against her hair. "You have no idea what hell you put us through doing what you did."

"I'm sorry," she repeated as she began to sob in earnest. "I was so scared, so cold."

Lucas rocked and whispered words she could not understand, his lips brushing through her hair and over her damp cheeks until they met hers. The kiss mingled with the salt of her tears. "I've gotten your shirt all wet," she said softly after a while.

He let out a deep breath, and she saw a smile begin to spread on his face as he rested his forehead against hers. "That is without a doubt the worst catastrophe of the day." And was satisfied that he was able to get a small giggle out of her.

"It looks dark outside," Brooke said as she glanced out the window across the room. "How long...?" She started to ask him how long she had been unconscious for.

"Too long. What you need to do now is rest."

"The horse?" she began as he lay her down on the pillows.

"Is sleeping off his adventure in the stables." He offered, knowing she would worry.

"Thank you Lucas, for everything you've done." Brooke reached for his hand, only to realize, as the sheets fell away from her, that she was stark naked. "M-my clothes," she stammered, drawing the sheets higher in an attempt to hide her body, which caused Lucas' mouth to twitch in laughter.

"Soaked through and through B." Rising, he stood, rocking gently on his heels. "We had to get you warm and dry, so keeping you in those wet clothes wasn't an option. Not unless we wanted you to freeze to death."

"Who took off my clothes? Your housekeeper?" Brooke managed a sigh of relief at the thought of a maid taking off her clothes instead of Lucas himself. "I seem to have put everyone through a lot of trouble. Will you be sure to thank her for me?"

"Well, B, I'd like to oblige you, but the housekeeper left earlier this week for vacation. Her husband took her to Hawaii for their anniversary." Lucas' grin broadened.

"Then who...?" The question caught in her throat, as realization hit her. "Oh no," she whispered, closing her eyes in mortification.

"No need to be embarrassed Brooke, you have a beautiful body. One that should be admired and one you should be proud of." Lucas began to chuckle as he watched her face turn several shades redder at hearing his comments.

"Oh no," She groaned as she squeezed her eyes tighter and brought her hand to cover her face.

"Now, don't you fret." His tone took on the light insolence of the cowboy she'd met almost a month ago. "When I took off your clothes and rubbed you down, it was strictly medical. I'd do as much for any stray." He patted her hand, and her eyes opened warily at his touch.

"Yes, of course." She said as she licked her dry lips and attempted to look at the situation from a practical and rational side. "I, well...thanks I guess."

"My pleasure, now don't you give it another thought." He moved toward the door, than paused and turned back to face her. "But, the next time I get your clothes off, my intentions will be completely different."

He strolled casually out of the room as he shut the door behind him, leaving a speechless Brooke.

**A/N: Sorry to those who have been waiting for an update on this fic. I've been working on another story, Getting There, if you want to check it out. I hope you enjoy this update, I know it's not as long as the other chapters have been, but I promise the next update won't take as long to post, and it'll be much longer. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! And thanks so much for the reviews, it's what keeps me inspired to write. So the more reviews, the quicker the updates. Thanks again! **


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke looked hazily around her, before remembering with a start that she was in Lucas' bed. She glanced down under her covers and yelped in surprise when she noticed that she was still _naked_ in his bed. She debated the wisdom of getting up and searching for more appropriate attire to wear when she heard footsteps down the hall outside her room. Brooke quickly pulled the covers up to her chin as Lucas strode through the open door.

"I see you're awake. How are you felling?"

"Alright." Her respiratory system behaved erratically as he started walking towards the bed. "Really, I'm good," she repeated, not sure who she was trying to convince, him or her.

"So I see," Lucas said, his eyes staring intently at her face. "The snow is slowing down," he pointed to the window across the room. "The worse of it should be over by midday." He reached down and pried one of her hands loose from the death grip she had on the blanket. "Don't worry Brooke, I'm not going to ravish you… yet" He chuckled at the bright shade of red her face turned. "I just want to check your pulse."

"I told you I'm fine, there's no need to do that." Brooke struggled slightly to pull her hand away from his, only to feel his grip harden.

"You look far from fine Brooke," he corrected, as he released her hand. His fingers reached up to brush against her cheek. "First, we have to get some food in you." Rising, he held out a large flannel robe that he had dropped at the foot of the bed. "You'd probably feel better if you had something on." His smile was gently mocking. "Can you manage to get into this yourself?"

"Of course I can." Brooke snatched the robe from his hand while keeping a grip on the blankets. "I'm not an invalid you know."

"Then you better start thinking like one, you being in the condition you're in. Put that on, then get back into bed. I'll bring you up some breakfast."

"You don't…"

"Stop arguing with me Brooke." The words were swift and final. He was gone before she could say another word.

Brooke tossed the covers back and slipped her arms into the robe. When she stood, the room swayed and spun around her. She started to sink back onto the bed, but managed to support herself on the edge of the bed. Her limbs felt heavy and weak, and she felt a throbbing pain in her ankle. Gripping the poster on the edge of the bed, she waited till the room steadied.

Brooke rolled up the sleeves of the robe until her hands became visible, than moved to the bathroom to study herself in the mirror.

The sight of her own face caught her breath. Her skin looked pale and her eyes were vacant of life. She pinched her cheeks and watched as it turned red, providing the only hint of color to her face. She ran a hand through her hair and attempted to tie it into a knot, only to no avail.

Brooke glanced at the robe she was wearing. It must be his, she realized, looking down at the sleeves, which swallowed her arms, and the hem, which fell nearly to her ankles. She felt a strange sensation flooding through her body as she hugged the material to her skin. Turning away from the mirror, she studied the bed.

"Humph, I'm not getting in there again. Oh no, not if I can help it." She muttered into the empty room, and with a small gesture of defiance, belted the robe more securely around her. "I can eat at a table like a normal person."

After a moment, her progress down the hall turned into more of a crawl than a walk. Her legs were heavy with weakness, which infuriated her all the more. The stillness of the house vibrated around her, playing havoc on her nerves. She cursed the waves of giddiness that swam around in her head, forcing her to stop time and again to rest her head against a wall.

"God, I'm pathetic…" she muttered disgustedly. "This is ridiculous."

"You won't get an argument from me there."

The harsh agreement came from behind as Lucas' hands gripped her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed? I thought you were smarter than that."

"You know Lucas, now is not the best time to insult me. Unless you get a thrill out of knocking me when I'm already down." She swayed against his chest. His hands gripped her waist in support, and she rested her hands on his arms. "I'm just a bit dizzy, and I seem to have a little trouble with my ankle."

Lucas let his gaze travel down the rest of her body, before it landed at her feet. "You probably sprained it when you fell off the horse."

"I fell off the horse?" Her expression was incredulous.

"You were unconscious at the time. Now, get back in bed and stay there." Effortlessly, he swept her into his arms, and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Lucas, please don't make me get back into bed. It's so quiet in there, and so lonely."

He bent and brushed lips that parted in confusion. "If you think you can sit in a chair without falling on your face, than you can come to the kitchen."

Brooke nodded her head emphatically. "I can, I promise. I just hate causing you so much trouble."

She felt him shift her weight under his arms before he began the journey down the hall. "Hate to break it to you Brooke, but I knew you were going to be trouble the moment I laid eyes on you."

"I'm being serious Lucas, so don't tease me. Not when I'm trying to say thank you."

"What do you have to thank me for?"

Brooke lifted a hand to his cheek, turning his face so that he would look at her. "For saving my life."

"Don't thank me for that. I didn't do anything. Just take better care of it in the future," he suggested.

"Lucas, come on, I'm serious. I owe you…"

"Nothing, you owe me nothing." She heard his voice harden in annoyance. "Brooke, I don't want your gratitude." The reached the kitchen and he placed her in a chair at the table. "Which ankle did you say hurt again?" He crouched down by her feet.

"The left one. Lucas, I…Ouch!"

"Sorry." He grinned up at her, then rested his hand with friendly ease on her knee. "It doesn't look swollen."

"But it still hurts," she argued stubbornly.

"Then keep off of it." He advised with simple logic before turning away to finish breakfast.

"You know, you've got some bedside manners, Dr. Scott," she observed sharply.

"Yes ma'am, so I've been told." When he turned to face her, his smile was bland. "Tell me B, does Haley have a mole on her left hip too?"

Brooke could feel color flooding to her face. "Why you…you…" she faltered, and clutched the robe tightly around her throat.

"Oh, don't be so modest Brooke. Here, have some coffee," he invited with sudden graciousness, pouring a cup and setting it down on the table. "Start on this bacon," he ordered, sliding a plate in front of her. "I see that whatever color you managed to get on your face didn't last long, you're as pale as a ghost. When was the last time you ate?"

"I…at breakfast yesterday, I guess."

"Probably toast and coffee, I imagine," he said disgustedly. "You know, it's a wonder you can manage to sit up at all. Eat." He plucked a piece of bacon from her plate and held it out to her. "I'll have your eggs ready in a minute."

Brooke obediently accepted the bacon and took a bite. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"In a minute," he answered absently, involved with breaking and beating eggs into a bowl.

After taking that first bite of the bacon, Brooke realized she was suddenly ravenous. Through her preoccupation with food, she watched Lucas cook with a deftness that amused and surprised her.

After a brief moment, he sat across from her, his plate piled high. She wondered absently how he could eat with such vigor and still maintain that hard and lean body of his.

She watched him from under the cover of her lashes, and the thought came unbidden into her mind that never before had she shared a breakfast table with a man. The intimacy of their situation washed over her; the scent of bacon and coffee drifting through the air, the house quiet and empty around them, the soft flannel of his robe against her skin, the faint masculine scent of him clinging to every inch of the fabric. It was as if they were lovers, she thought suddenly, as if they had shared the night, and now they were sharing the morning. Her face flushed at the thought.

"I don't know what you're thinking about, but whatever it is, keep it up Brooke, you've got some color in you again."

Her eyes lifted to his, and she had the uncomfortable feeling that he knew exactly what she had been thinking about. She dropped her eyes to her plate. "I should call Haley and let her know I'm all right."

"No can do. The phone lines are out," he stated simply, and her eyes flew back to his.

"Out?" she repeated.

No telephone, her mind screamed. Without a telephone, they might as well be on a deserted island. Their isolation complete with the surrounding snow.

"When you have a storm of this magnitude, it's only common to lose power. We're running on a generator right now. Don't worry about Haley, she knows you're with me." His words did nothing to ease her tension.

"When do you think I'll be able to head back?"

"Couple of days at most," he returned with an easy shrug, and sipped his coffee. "First the roads will have to be cleared. And besides, you're not in any condition to be traveling."

"A couple of days?"

He leaned back comfortably against his chair. "Of course, by the you'll be hopelessly compromised, not a scrap of your stellar reputation left in tact. I mean, alone with me for two days without a chaperone to add a thread of decency to the situation." His eyes traveled down her slim figure. "Wearing my robe too nonetheless." He shook his head. "Not too many years back, I'd have to had married you."

"Thank goodness for progress," she retorted smartly.

"Oh, I don't know Brooke." His sigh was convincing. "You know, I'm an old fashioned kind of guy."

"That's just silly. It's only a matter of circumstances that we're here alone in the first place. And besides, it's not like you've compromised me in any way." With great dignity, Brooke crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't think so? Well, let's recap shall we?" He watched her through lazily narrowed eyes. "So far, I've undressed you, tucked you into bed, made you breakfast. Who knows what else this might lead to."

His smile might've been lazy, but it was packed with meaning. Suddenly Brooke found it extremely difficult to breath.

"Relax B." His laugh was full of arrogant enjoyment. "I told you I mean to have you, but it's not in my plans to take on a pale child who barely has the strength to stand by herself." He paused, lit one of his long, thin cigars and blew smoke at the ceiling. "When I make love to you, I don't want to have to worry abut you passing out in my arms."

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Depending on the reviews for this story, I'll either update sooner or later. Your choice. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Sorry to end it like this, but I had to leave something to write for the next chapter. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke was shocked by his arrogance. "You pigheaded, conceited mule," she began. "You've got some nerve sitting there and telling me you're going to have your way with me. What? You think you're so irresistible? Well, you've got another thing coming…"

"I'll make sure I remind you of that one day B," Lucas said mildly as he got up from his seat. "Now, as much as I love this little outburst of yours, you're not quite yet up to sparring with me. I think you should go lie down again, you're turning paler by the minute."

"I know when I need to lie down and I certainly don't need you telling me when to do so. I can manage on my own." She stood up, but was forced to grasp the edge of the table as the room spun around her.

"Can manage on your own huh?" Lucas observed as he took her arm.

"I'm all right." The hand she had lifted to push him away lay weakly against his chest for support. He tilted her chin, and she saw he was no longer smiling. "Brooke, sometimes the strongest people are the ones that can admit to needing help and allowing someone else to help them. You're going to have to hand over the reins to me for a couple of days. Fighting it will only make it harder on you."

With a sigh, she allowed her head to fall against his chest, not protesting as his arms encircled her. "But I don't have to like it right?"

"Right." He gave a short laugh and lifted her easily into his arms before carrying her back to bed.

The energy that she had while she was yelling at him had suddenly deserted her. With an odd feeling of contentment, she settled down under the covers and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her into its peaceful oblivion. She was asleep even before his lips had lightly touched her forehead in a farewell kiss…

"Hey, I was beginning to think you'd sleep through the night"

Brooke turned her head to find Lucas sitting across the room. She brushed her tousled her from her face and struggled to sit up on the bed.

"It's dark out," she said. "How long have I been out?"

He glanced down at his watch. "It's a little past seven so you've been out a good five hours or so."

"God, I feel like I've been asleep for weeks."

"You needed it." Lucas rose from his seat to move toward her. His eyes roamed over her sleep flushed face. Gradually, his expression lightened and the angles of his face moved into a satisfied smile. "You have some color in you now." He took her wrist in his hand, and her eyes dropped from his to study the dancing flames in the fireplace. "You're pulse is a bit jumpy." She could hear the smile in his voice. "But strong and steady. That's good. Hungry?"

"I shouldn't be." She forced her eyes to meet his. "I've done nothing but lie around all day, but to be honest, I'm starved."

He smiled again as he lifted her into his arms. She felt small and vulnerable in his arms, a sensation that was both pleasant and disturbing. Finding it difficult to resist the warmth of his body, she laid her head against the strong curve of his shoulder.

"You really don't have to carry me. I think I'm strong enough to walk on my own."

"Let's not take any chances shall we?" She could feel his breath on her face. "Besides, you seem to fit perfectly in my arms."

Not knowing what to say to that, she remained quiet in his arms as they made the journey to the kitchen.

Leaning back in her chair, her stomach full and content, Brooke took a sip of the wine in her glass and gave Lucas a nod of approval.

"I have to admit, you're going to make some woman a terrific husband one day. You're cooking is amazing."

"I think so." He nodded smugly. "My wife wouldn't have to be a gourmet cook or anything, I can handle that." He added with casual consideration. "Of course, I'd demand other qualities to make up for it."

"Love," Brooke suggested. "Unswerving loyalty and obedience?"

"That's a good start."

"The poor woman."

"But, I also don't want her to be a doormat. Let's just say, I like a woman who knows how to think for herself. Someone who doesn't pretend to be something she's not. Of course," he added as he finished off his wine. "I'm also a sucker for a pretty face."

"Well, so far it doesn't sound like you're asking for much," she giggled. "Just perfection."

"The woman I have in mind can handle it." He smiled broadly as he rose to pour coffee. He refused her offer to do the dishes and swooped her from her chair and deposited her on the living room couch.

"Lucas, this is ridiculous. I feel so useless," she whined helplessly as he wrapped her in blankets and tucked a pillow behind her back. "I'm not used to lying around and doing nothing. I'm not made for this." She gave Lucas a sulky glare as if the entire matter was his fault. "I don't know how Hales managed living like this for the last month. I'm surprised she hasn't gone bonkers yet."

"Well that's probably because she didn't have a choice, and besides, she's a little more patient than you are." He offered with a chuckle. With that said, he left her to clean the kitchen. After a while of listening to the sound of water running, Brooke felt herself succumbing to sleep once again. And didn't wake a half hour later when Lucas came back to carry her back up to bed.

The bright rays of the morning sun shone through the window. Pink and gold streaks split the hazy blue of the sky, and light tumbled through to rest on Brooke's closed lids.

Morning? Brooke awoke with a start. She shook the sleep off of her as she pulled on her robe. Taking a deep breath, she placed her feet on the cold floor as she carefully got off the bed. Her legs were a little weak, but they no longer felt like jello.

Mobility, she thought with glee. She never knew how much she appreciated it until now. She walked across the room and just as she stepped into the hall she heard another door open next to her, causing her to yelp in surprise.

Lucas stood in the doorway, rubbing a towel briskly through his damp hair, a robe tied loosely around his narrow waist. "Morning, ma'am."

"God, you scared the living day lights out of me." She inhaled sharply as she took in his appearance. The lean and bronzed chest that was peaking out at her from the opening in his robe. He took a step toward her causing her breathing to hitch instinctively. "I-I'm much better now." She stuttered, cowering against the paneling of the wall. Her eyes traveled the column of his throat as they finally met his eyes. He lifted her chin with a finger and she trembled from his touch.

"Relax Brooke." His laughter sounded deep in his throat. "I just want to look you over, make sure you're really better. You must have the constitution of an elephant," he concluded with a scoff. "You look like you've been on vacation instead of a blizzard. One day's rest and you look as good as new, most women would be out of commission for a week."

"I'm not most women." She pushed his hand away from her face. "I'm not some fragile doll, and there is no way in hell you're making get back into that bed." Having successfully gathered her bearings about her, she nudged him out of her path and started down the hall. "I'm going to fix breakfast."

"Coffee's already brewing." He called after her retreating back.

Brooke had breakfast under way by the time Lucas joined her in the kitchen. Clad in the less disturbing attire of jeans and a flannel shirt, he watched her prepare the meal as he silently sipped at his coffee.

"You know, I'm getting used to having a pretty face across from me at the table," he commented when she sat down to join him.

"I'm sure I'm not the first to share a table with you," she commented with indifference. Nor, she added to herself, would she be the last.

"Nope, you're not," he agreed easily, "but there's something to be said for those big hazel eyes of yours."

"Hazel eyes are common enough," she muttered before lowering her eyes to the contents of her plate. "Besides, this is hardly a long-term arrangement." He didn't speak for a moment, and her fork moved restlessly over her eggs, her appetite suddenly gone.

"We should have the road clear enough sometime tomorrow for travel."

"Tomorrow?" she repeated. A hollow feeling spread through her stomach.

"There's a lot of snow out there, some of the drifts are like small mountains. It's going to take a little time to move."

"Okay."

"Do you think you can manage on your own today?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'll be fine."

"My foreman came the other day to give me the latest news on the conditions out there. There's a lot I need to see to, and they need all the help they can get out there." He frowned. "The cattles need hay since they don't have the sense to dig through the snow to get to the grass."

"Wow, I guess the storm did more damage than I originally thought."

"This one wasn't so bad according to the reports I got yesterday. We had one that was twice as worse a couple years ago."

"Reports?"

"Yeah, the reports my foreman brought over yesterday while you were sleeping."

"Oh." Strange, she thought, there had been a ripple in their isolation and she hadn't even been aware of it.

He studied her thoughtfully over the rim of his cup. "I'm not sure I like leaving you alone here when the phone lines are out."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "No need to worry about me, like I said, I'll be fine." She glanced up to meet his concerned eyes.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Lucas, for goodness sakes, stop fussing about me. Really, I'll be fine."

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes still narrowed. "Okay then, stand up. I want to see for myself how fine you are."

Before she realized his intent, his arms were around her, and his mouth was on hers. Her legs buckled under her.

His mouth was light, teasing, his teeth nibbling at the fullness of her bottom lip until she moaned from the exquisite agony. She gripped his shoulders as a dim light of control seeped into the darkness. Pulling away, she shook her head in refusal.

"Now Brooke…" His voice was soft and persuasive, but the hands that descended to her hips were firm. "You wouldn't want to send a man out in the cold without something warm to remember, would you?"

He pulled her closer, molding her body to fit his as he explored the soft roundness of her hips until she pressed even closer against him with exciting intimacy. His mouth covered hers once again, his tongue moving with slow purpose as it teased hers until she could feel the room spinning around her. Slowly, his hands moved upwards, his thumbs circling and caressing the sides of her breasts while his mouth and tongue destroyed all resistance.

She strained against him as she felt the desire building up inside of her. Her body was on fire for his touch. Her sigh turned into a deep moan as his mouth traveled down her throat. His lips tasted, lingered, traveled to new territories, the tip of his tongue hot and moist against her skin until her mouth longingly awaited for the return of his.

But, her mouth was to go unsatisfied. He pulled her away with the same arrogance as he had pulled her to him. Dazed and limp, she could do no more than stare up at him as her body throbbed with desire.

"You're learning fast B. That was enough to keep any man moving through a six-foot snow drift."

Furious and humiliated by his flippant attitude, her hand drew back as if to slap the smile off of his face.

"Now, now Brooke." He caught her wrist in his hands, holding it behind her back as he drew her body against his once again. "You're not strong enough yet to wrestle with me. Maybe in a couple of days." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively as he drew her hand forward and turned it so that the palm was facing down before brushing his lips against the back of her hand, causing her struggles to escape to cease abruptly. "Take it easy today okay? And please try to remember, you're not as tough as you'd like to think."

Ruffling her hair as though she were a child, he disappeared into the adjoining room to grab his coat and gear before leaving the house.

Brooke raised her trembling hands to her lips and could feel it throbbing from his kisses. She ran a hand absently through her flushed face before taking a deep breath to collect herself.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**A/N: Once again, sorry for the lack of update. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch. **_


	7. Chapter 7

1While Lucas was out with the rest of his men working to clear as much of the road they could, Brooke found herself indulging in a hot bath in an erase the memory of Lucas' hands on her body and the way his lips felt against hers earlier that day. Unfortunately, she found herself fighting a useless battle as she thought for sure the memory of it as been forever ingrained into her soul.

She entered the bedroom and slipped on the robe that she had placed on the bed and started to wander through the house until she came to a room where the walls were aligned with books. She walked toward the old mahogany desk in the corner and out of pure curiosity, fingered the contents that lay there. Books of sonnets, poems and what have we here?

"Huh, a volume of love poetry.." she whispered to herself as she opened to front flap only to pause upon reading the inscription in the cover.

_To my darling Lucas...Just so you remember. Love, Peyton_

Shutting the book with a snap Brooke found herself sorely tempted to toss it in the trash can next to the desk. Squinting her eyes in disgust at the jealousy she felt, she placed the book back in it's original spot.

"Why does it matter to me if Lucas has a romantic poem book from another woman?" She mumbled under her breath as she made her way out the door. "It's not like I have feelings for him or anything." She only wished that _she_ believed her own words, but deep in the depths of her soul, she knew it was a lie.

Brooke made her way back to the living room where she made herself a nice fire and decided to curl up on the couch and await Lucas' return.

An hour turned into two, and then three. Why hasn't Lucas returned yet? Brooke glanced out the window and noticed that the sun had long since set, he should've been home by now she thought to herself.

What if something happened to him? What if he, like her, was trapped in the snow and nobody knew? Frantic thoughts started racing through her mind as each minute passed and still no sign of him.

Fear laced its way through her body and a chill ran up her spine.

Why am I so worried about him?

"Because,: she said aloud, slowly, "_I love him. I've completely lost my mind and fallen in love with the insufferable jerk." _She lifted her hand over the erratic beating of her heart as she felt the weight of that knowledge suffocate her.

"This can't be happening. Of all the men I've met, and of all the men in this world, how could I be so stupid to fall for _him_?"

Before she could give her newfound revelation any further thought, she heard the creak of the side door being open, and before she could talk herself out of it, she ran towards the sound, found a snow covered Lucas and threw herself into his arms.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Lucas tried to pull her away from his cold wet clothes.

"I thought something happened to you." Her voice was muffled against his chest, her cheek oblivious to the frigid dampness.

"Except the fact that I'm half frozen and soaked to the core, nothing's happened." Firmly, he took her shoulder in his hand and disentangled himself from her arms. "I don't want you to be covered in snow." His grip was gentle.

She stared up at him with huge, swimming eyes. "I'm sorry I was gone so long, but things were piled high out there and ti's slow work trying to clear a mess like this." He offered her a sideways smile, hoping to alleviate some of her concerns.

Embarrassed by her outburst, she backed away. "You must be exhausted. I'm sorry, I'm being silly. It's just probably from being alone here all day." As she rambled on, she purposely backed toward the door leading to the living room. "You should probably take a nice hot shower and grab something to hot to drink. I-I've got dinner on the stove."

"Is that what I'm smelling?" Lucas sniffed the aroma in the air. "Smells good." His eyes roamed over her flushed face, and a smile spread over his features.

"Yeah, it's ju-just spaghetti." She despised herself for her lack of speech. "I'll go finish it up."

Brooke practically ran into the kitchen, anything she could do to get away from him and embarrassing herself even further. She listened for his retreating footsteps before she allowed herself to release a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I'm such an idiot," she sighed and pushed her hair from her face in an angry gesture. Throwing herself into his arms, and practically crying, behaving that way would only get her into trouble. Trouble she didn't want, trouble she couldn't handle.

As she poured the cooked pasta into the strainer in the sink, she swore to herself that she would keep her emotions regarding Lucas Scott on a tight leash going forward. She would not embarrass herself in front of him any further. Fortunately, tomorrow would be her last day at his ranch before she could make her trek back to her sister's. She would only have to get through one more day. Surely, she could control herself for another day.

She was setting the table when Lucas returned.

"If that tastes as good as it smells, I'm going to die a happy man." He lifted the lid on the pot and gave a sigh of approval. Grinning, he disappeared for a moment only to return a minute later with a bottle of wine.

"A nice burgundy," he said, opening the bottle and setting out two glasses.

"Brooke, this tastes fantastic." He broke off eating long enough to give her a satisfied smile. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"New York can be pretty expensive for a struggling dancer. Had to learn to cook sometime."

"What other talents are you hiding from me?"

"Well, I can do a superb swan dive, if I do say so myself, and a very graceful arabesque. Oh, but my proudest is that I can walk on my hands as easily as some can walk on their feet."

"I'm impressed. How did a woman of your talents spend the day?"

"Sleeping, mostly." She began to toy with the food on her plate.

"Hmm." His cough did not quite cover his laugh.

The rest of their dinner was spent in comfortable silence. Once they were done, Brooke grabbed the plates on the table and prepared to wash them.

"Those can wait til later Brooke, I'll get to them, you've done enough." Lucas quickly pulled her hand and led her into the living room where he already had two glasses of wine waiting for them.

"No, no, thank you." She took a deep breath and willed her voice not to betray the nerves she was feeling from having him stand so close to her.

"Not going to make me drink alone are you?" He dangled the glass in front of her and raised a brow.

Smiling despite herself, she took the proffered glass. "The fire's nice." Her eyes stayed riveted on the flames, anything to keep from looking into his eyes. "I've always wanted a fireplace in my bedroom." Great, she just had to mention the bedroom. What a great thing to bring up when you're trying to avoid such intimate topics, but before she could correct what she meant to say, Lucas was raising her chin with his finger and forcing her to look at him.

His face moved closer, and when she tried to jerk back, his brow lifted in amusement. He bent toward her again, and again she tried to jerk away.

"I'm only going to kiss you Brooke." He tightened his grip on her chin. Sliding from her chin to frame her face with his hands, his lips moved over hers, soft as a whisper.

In spite of herself, Brooke relaxed into his touch and leaned further into him as she parted her lips allowing him access to explore the inside of her mouth.

"Brooke." Her name rolled off his tongue in a sigh.

"Kiss me again," she demanded breathlessly as she lifted her face to his again.

With a low groan, he crashed his lips down on hers. She clung to him, her body throbbing with heat, her heart desperate against his, while a part of her looked on, shocked at her response, as she answered his kisses just as fervently

Her mouth clung to his, passion that had long since laid dormant inside of her suddenly awakening and flooding her senses.

He opened her shirt and claimed her breast with his mouth. The desperation soon melted away into slow exploration as his fingers trailed lightly over her skin, eliciting trails of fire along the way.

His mouth trailed down the center of her breast as he placed open mouth kisses down her stomach. He moved his way back up, sampling the length of her neck. She pressed against the rippling muscles of his back as his mouth and tongue and hands raged fire over her.

She felt, rather tahn heard him say her name against her mouth, sensed, rather than felt the tension enter his body before her lips were set free. Some where in the distance, she heard the insistent ringing of a telephone.

"Bloody hell.." She opened her eyes, dark as the depths of the ocean and stared without comprehension. "There's nothing I'd like more than to ignore that Brooke, but it could be an emergency." Her lids fluttered in confusion. She could feel the warm raggedness of his breath against her cheek.

"I'm sorry." His body left hers and took the warmth with it. She struggled to sit up, pulling her shirt closed.

"Shit!" She muttered under her breath out of his hearing range as her unsteady hands tried to do the buttons on her shirt. Pushing at tumbled hair, she wrapped her arms around her body and closed her eyes.

She had lost her freaking mind, losing herself to the sensations he evoked in her like that. She tossed pride out the window like a damn imbecile. Her arms closed tighter around her body as she tried to ward off the tears that threatened to fall. Does love always hurt? Does it always make a fool of you?

Before she could make a quick getaway to her room, Lucas was already walking back into the living room, his hands on stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

"Brooke." She winced at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue.

"I...um...was just going to go to bed, I'm a little tired." She avoided his eyes and toyed with the imaginary string on her shirt. She took a step backward when she saw Lucas advancing toward her.

"Brooke. Come, sit down." He held out his hand for her to take. She knew if he touched her, she would be lost.

"No, no, I don't think that's such a good idea." Her color ebbed again, leaving her cheeks pale.

"Still running Brooke?" The anger in his tone was well controlled.

"No, I..I.."

"Alright, then, for the moment we seem to be at a stalemate." He was at her side in one stride and captured his chin her his hand once again before she even thought to move. "But, we haven't finished what we've started here by a long shot. Do you understand?"

She nodded, then broke away to flee to the sanctuary of her room.

**A/N: Okay, so it was a long time in the making...loads of doubt...loads of writers block...loads of bull...you get what I'm saying. **

**Hopefully, you're all still interested in reading this. If not, I'll forever put this story in hibernation. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

1

It had been two weeks since the snowstorm and since Brooke was last in the company of one Lucas Scott. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she missed seeing him and missed being around him, but Brooke was in denial. The last two weeks were spent preparing the nursery for the delivery of Haley and Nathan's first child, but every once in a while, when she would hear the clattering of hooves on the dirt road, she would allow herself to briefly hope it was Lucas coming to see her. Each time she was disappointed. Or relieved!

So, it was on a day, when her clothes were splattered in paint, her hair in a messy bun, soft tendrils falling to frame her face, where she would have the most unexpected and unwanted visitor.

The doorbell rang somewhere in the distance as she scurried down the stairs, wiping her hands against her pants as she pulled the door open.

The woman in the doorway smiled serenely at her, her perfect blond curls lightly grazing the top of her shoulders. She did a thorough survey of Brooke, her eyes traveling the length of her. "Hello, you must be Brooke. I'm Peyton Sawyer."

_Peyton Sawyer_ the woman who gave the book of love poems to Lucas. It was strange to Brooke, that even though she had never met this woman before, she knew her before she even introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, please, come in." Brooke smiled at the woman in front of her, refusing to acknowledge the effort it took to be pleasant.

"It's nice to finally meet you Brooke, Haley's told me so much about you." Light amusement tinged her accent as she spoke these words.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same." She wasn't trying to be rude, really, but what do you do when you don't like someone and you can't tell them why? "But I have had a lot to do since I got here." Her smile was faintly apologetic, hoping to make up for the earlier remark.

"I wanted to come by sooner, but wanted to wait until Haley was feeling better and up for company." Although her words were innocent enough, it did nothing to erase the urge Brooke felt to cringe.

"Well, Haley's feeling much better now, I'm sure she'd be happy for some company." She opened the door wider letting the woman into the house. "Can I take your coat?"

Brooke hung the fur coat on the hanger and turned back to her visitor. The slacks she wore accentuated her slenderness; the fitted cream colored blouse worked nicely to compliment her blonde curls and ivory skin. Glancing down at her own attire, Brooke wished that she didn't look as haphazard as she felt.

"Haley's in the living room." She pointed through the entrance. "I was about to make a pot of tea..." Haley appeared at the doorway to the relief of Brooke as she gladly relinquished the roll of host and hastily made her way to the kitchen mumbling under her breath about perfection being overrated.

She finished making the tea and carried the tray out to the living room.

"So, Lucas tells me you're a dancer Brooke." Peyton commented as she sipped her tea.

"Lucas would be correct."

"You know, looking at you, I wouldn't have pictured that." She purred , managing to sound innocent and condescending at the same time.

"Well, you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover." Brooke gritted her teeth against a biting retort, vowing to keep it civil.

Glancing at her watch, Peyton suddenly rose from her chair. "I must run now Haley, I have a dinner engagement." She turned to Brooke and offered her a small smile. "So happy to have met you, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."

She left amidst a swirl of fur and the drifting scent of vanilla. Brooke sat back on the couch, relaxing for the first time all day.

"So, what did you think of Peyton?" Haley questioned, as she too shifted on the couch.

"Very..." Brooke paused, hoping to find the most appropriate word. "Nice.." Lame, she thought.

"Come on Brooke." Haley grinned, her hands folding across her belly. "This is me you're talking to."

"What do you want me to say? I'm pretty sure my opinion of her makes no difference to anybody..." her mouth curved into a rueful smile "..okay, maybe she's a bit smooth for my taste, and I didn't much care for the way she looked down her aristocratic nose at me when she thought I wasn't looking."

"Actually, Peyton made a good observation. You really don't look like a dancer." The comment was made with sparkles in her eyes.

Brooke grimaced as she pulled the pins out of her hair, releasing her bun as her hair tumbled onto her shoulder. "You know I had to hold my tongue, considering she was here to see you."

"You know, Peyton can be nice enough when it suits her. She's awfully spoiled, and her mother died when she was a babe. So ever since than, whatever Peyton wants, Peyton gets."

"How sad..." The sarcasm dripping from her voice caused her to feel spiteful and unjust. "I guess it was nice of her to come see you."

Haley's laughter filled the room. "Brooke, honey, I didn't think you were so slow." Off of her sister's confused face. "Peyton didn't come to visit me, she came her to check _you_ out."

"Me?" Brooke's brows furrowed in confusion. "What for?"

"Because you, my dear sister, has caught the attention of one Lucas Scott. She sees you as competition. Lucas doesn't go out of his way to show just _anyone_ his ranch you know?"

A faint color made its way across Brooke's face. "Well then, I think Miss Peyton's worries were put to rest when she got a look at me. Not much competition after that."

"Stop underestimating yourself Brooke."

"No false modesty here." Brooke's sigh came from nowhere. "If a man's attracted to silk and champagne, cotton and beer are no competition. I'm cotton and beer Hales," she muttered. Her voice trailed away with her thoughts. "I couldn't be anything else if I wanted to.

**A/N: okay guys, here's a little sisterly loving for you. Hope you like it, if not, I'm sorry. **

**Next chapter, lots of Brucas love, and much longer. Promise. **

**Let me know what you think!!**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews, you guys ROCK as always. **


End file.
